1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoscope comprising continuous image and light ducts for the observation and examination of bodily cavities, in particular of the prefrontal sinuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopes rigid throughout their length were generally utilised until now for examination of the prefrontal sinuses. For this reason, the examining physician had to assume a very uncomfortable head position under particular circumstances, despite which it was difficult to gain a complete view in areas particularly difficult to reach, so that a limited examination only, was possible. By contrast, completely flexible endoscopes allowed of a complete examination of the prefrontal sinuses, but required onerous handling because of the distal angling over of the endoscope which had to be performed by operation of a handwheel, the flexible endoscope also having to be supported and guided in the area of the prefrontal sinuses.